Valentine's Day on Deck
by SprouseGoose
Summary: A one shot of what Valentine's Day 2011 might be like on board the S.S. Tipton.


_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The final semester aboard the S.S. Tipton had already been already been action packed for the Class of 2011, and it was barely a month old. Most of the students were eagerly looking forward to finishing their high school years and moving on with their lives. But for a small band of friends, they were cherishing their last times to be together as a group. And for a certain couple, it was a time to bask in their renewed relationship that had just recently weathered the storms of a tornado and a greedy multimillionaire. But these tests as well as previous ones had only further cemented the bond between them.

Sailing through the South Pacific, everyone was taking advantage of it being summer south of the equator. And everyone was glad to be where they were in February. Cody had called his mother and found out that the eastern seaboard was being pelted by a Nor'easter and over twenty inches of snow. Bailey had called her mother and found that Kettlecorn was being hit by a blizzard as well. Fortunately, they had gotten the house repaired before the snow had grounded all other repairs to a halt. Both shivered at the thought of the weather in their respective hometowns, but took warmth in the fact that the other was right there next to them. And having the other so close and basking in their love for each other quickly warmed them back up. Both smiled at the other for a minute before diving back into their homework...that wasn't due for another two months.

But, as things tended to happen on the S.S. Tipton, their moment was soon interrupted by hearing Woody yelling out Cody's name.

"Cody!"

Both looked up to see Woody running down the stairs towards the table they sat at on the skydeck. As he approached them, he tried to catch his breath.

"Cody...need...your...help..."

Cody smiled. "Catch your breath, Woody and then tell us what's going on."

Woody was still huffing and puffing. "Its...Addison..."

Bailey frowned. "Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

Woody shook his head and took a deep breath. "She wants to go out with me on Valentine's Day!"

Cody just looked at his roommate. "Congratulations, Woodster. What's the problem then?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Cody chuckled. "Didn't we have a conversation similar to this last year?"

Woody paused and grinned. "You're right! I should go ask Brock what to do!"

Cody sighed. "Woody? You are Brock, remember?"

"Oh yeah...So, what do I do then?"

Bailey spoke up. "Well, what did you tell her?"

Woody paused again. "Nothing yet. She asked me, and I immediately came looking for you guys."

Bailey turned to give Cody a look that essentially asked if Woody was serious. Cody smiled at her before turning to Woody. "Go find Addison and tell her yes...if that's what you want."

Woody nodded. "Of course."

"Alright. After curfew tonight, we'll talk about what you might want to do."

Woody grinned. "Thanks. Hopefully it will as good as what you have planned for Bailey." And with that, Woody ran off to find Addison again.

Bailey smiled at Cody again. "And just what do you have planned?"

Cody smiled back. "If I told you, it won't be a surprise."

Without thinking, Bailey asked. "Have you practiced it yet?" Realizing what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Cody shrugged. "It was deserved. It was a stupid idea." He grinned. "But to answer your question, no, I haven't practiced it yet."

"And nothing too fancy, right?"

Cody grinned again. "Depends on your definition of fancy..."

"Alright, I can work with that." She paused. "So, no clues then?"

Cody paused to think. "Lets just say I hope you will think its out of this world."

Bailey smiled. "I look forward to it then. So, what are you going to tell Woody?"

"Well, Addison only gave him one day's notification, that will be a hamper on things. But, I will advise...no tell him to avoid the Mexican buffet."

Bailey laughed. "Good call."

Cody rubbed his chin. "Beyond that, I'm not sure. Candy or chocolates would normally be a safe way to go, but then again, this is Addison we're talking about."

Bailey smiled. "Well, while it may drive the rest of us crazy, it would completely endear him to her."

Cody nodded. "True. If there was more time, I would advise him to order some of the personalized candy hearts."

"Is that a hint?"

Cody grinned. "Maybe, maybe not." He paused. "You and Addison are pretty tight. Has she ever mentioned if she had a favorite flower?"

Bailey paused to think. "You know...not that I can recall. I would say he can't go wrong with roses though." She smiled. "I'm proud of you willing to help Woody like this."

Cody smiled back. "Well, I have the girl of my dreams. Why not help Woody get his?"

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Good answer."

That night, Woody and Cody stayed up well past curfew finalizing what Woody was going to do. Their fist order of business was to call the various on board restaurants to see who still had any openings for Valentine's Day. Fortunately, they were able to get one in the ship's seafood restaurant. After that, Cody went over everything for Woody that he needed tomorrow. Naturally, Woody complained about how much it was going to cost him. But Cody reminded him that seeing the woman you love smile is worth every penny.

The next day was Valentine's Day. Cody had told Bailey he would pick her up at 7:30, and beginning immediately after class, she went about trying to figure out what to wear. Of course, this caused London to laugh.

"Now you worry about what you're going to wear?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I just want to look good night."

"Oh please. Everyone on board knows you dress hideous except Cody who actually thinks you look good in anything."

Bailey paused trying to determine if that was an insult to her or to Cody. She shook her head. She didn't really care.

London spoke again. "I hope you are at least going to wear red. It is Valentine's Day after all..."

Bailey considered that and went through her closet. And there it was. In her opinion, the perfect dress for the evening. She pulled it out and held it up in front of her.

London crossed her arms and sighed. "I guess that one will be okay."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks, London."

Bailey hung it up on her hook and began looking for shoes to wear with it. She was interrupted by a knock at the cabin door. London went to open it and found a delivery man holding a red glass vase with red roses and white Oriental lillies

London grinned and jumped up in down. "Ohhhh! Pretty flowers for me! Yay me!"

The delivery man smiled. "Sure thing. Just sign here, Miss Pickett."

London looked aghast. "Pickett? I'm London Tipton!"

"Well, these flowers are for a Miss Bailey Pickett."

Bailey stood up and walked to the door. "That's me. I'm Bailey Pickett."

"These are for you then." He handed her the flowers. "Have a Happy Valentine's Day."

Bailey just held the flowers and smiled. They were absolutely beautiful. And London still looked upset that they weren't for her.

"Who would send you beautiful flowers like that?"

Bailey just grinned. "Who do you think? Cody."

Bailey set the vase down and pulled the card out of the bouquet. She opened the envelope and read it.

_My Dearest Bailey,_

_The beauty of these flowers pale in comparison to yours. There aren't words to describe how happy I am that we are once again an us. I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_Be my Valentine,_

_Cody_

Bailey smiled again. "Awwww. That's so sweet!"

London rolled her eyes. "And here it goes again..."

Bailey was about to say something back when her phone began to ring. She ignored London and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bailey!"

Bailey smiled. "Hey, Daddy. How is the blizzard?"

"We think its going to let up in a few days. But I wanted to make sure I called and wished my little Bailey a Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Daddy. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"You have big plans for tonight?"

"I do. Cody has a surprise planned for me tonight."

"Any idea what it is?"

"No idea. But, he just had the most beautiful bouquet of flowers delivered to my cabin. And if they are any indication of what he has in store, I can't wait."

"So, that boy still treating you right?"

Bailey smiled. "Yes, Daddy. You have nothing to worry about. Cody and I had a long talk on the flight back to the ship, and we both apologized to the other for our stupidity. I think we'll be stronger than ever. Daddy, I love him with all of my heart and my soul. He's the one...my soulmate."

"Well, I hope so. I wanted to thank him again for everything he tried to do."

"I think he's just happy that you no longer hate him."

"Well, he's so different from all your sisters' boyfriends...Then again, you're a lot different than all your sisters..."

Bailey laughed. "Thanks, Dad."

"You know what I mean..." Clyde paused. "I don't know if I should say anything, but Moose wanted me to say Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

Bailey sighed. "Tell him to move on with his life. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but once I had my Cody, I never even thought about him. I had forgotten all about him. I didn't have the heart to tell him that once I realized there was someone out there who supported me, accepted me, and loved me for who I was, I couldn't fathom why I had ever dated him in the first place. The best I can come up with is that I was young, dumb, and there was no one in Kettlecorn like Cody."

Clyde sighed. "I really wish you hadn't said that..."

Bailey was confused. "Why not? I'm just being truthful..."

"Because Moose was on the other line and was about to say something. He just stormed out of the house out into the blizzard."

Bailey sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. But maybe now he will be able to move on with his life. Maybe he can find someone who will be what he wants them to be. That just will never be me."

"I understand, Bailey. I better go see if I can find him though. Talk to you soon, and have fun tonight with Cody."

"I will, Daddy. I call you all tomorrow and let you know how it went." She giggled. "Well, the parts I can tell you anyways..."

"Bailey!"

"Talk to you tomorrow, Daddy." And with that, Bailey hung up.

A couple of floors down, Cody had just returned back to his cabin. He was tired, but at the same time, he felt good about himself. He just needed to grab a quick shower and no one would know his secret yet. At that moment though, Woody came out of the bathroom and grinned at him.

"There you are..."

Cody looked away. "Yeah, its me..."

Woody kept grinning. "I see you're covered in sweat. Usually, I don't see you like this until you sneak back into our cabin at 6:30 every morning..."

Cody whipped his head back around and looked at Woody. "What?"

Woody laughed. "Cody, I know ever since we got back from Kettlecorn, you've been waking up at 5:00 AM, showering, leaving for about an hour, and coming back and showering again. And that means you are only up to one of two things..."

Cody's eyes grew wide. "Woody..."

"One, your cheating on Bailey. And everybody who knows you knows you would never do that. You love her too much for that. So, that leaves only one possible explanation..."

Cody sighed. "I..."

"You've been meeting with the army of puppies and coming back to wash their licks off of you!"

Cody just gave Woody a look. "What?"

Woody gave Cody a serious look. "Is it the aliens then?"

Cody sighed. "No."

Woody began laughing. "So, its the morning workouts with Kirby then, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I've been noticing you've been talking with Kirby a lot. At first, I thought you were just talking about his taxes..."

Cody was surprised. "So, you figured out what I was doing just by that?"

Woody shook his head. "Nah. Kirby stopped by earlier and left a message saying he'd meet you at the gym."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Anyways, please don't tell anyone."

Woody looked at him. "Who'd believe me? Why are you working out now anyways? I know its not to impress Bailey because for some reason she actually loves you the way you are..."

Cody sighed. "Well, partly, its for her. I want her to know I can protect her if I have to. The other part is for her Dad..."

"For her Dad? Cody, that's kind of creepy..."

"No, he kept calling me a scrawny feller, and I didn't endear myself to him by being totally clueless helping out on the farm. I plan on being with Bailey for a long, long time. I thought it would make things easier on her if I was more able to pull my weight on the farm. Besides working out, I've been reading books on farm life and tools."

Woody paused. "Wow...You're doing all of that just to get her Dad to like you?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Woody, I love Bailey with all of my heart. I would do anything for her."

"When are you going to tell her?"

Cody paused. "I don't know. I've only been doing it for a month, so I can't really see any results yet. Will you keep this a secret for me until its the right time to tell her?"

Woddy nodded. "No problem. You helped me out last night, I owe you one." He grinned. "By the way, Addison loved the flowers I gave her. I think tonight's gonna be fun!"

Cody smiled. "I hope it will be. Now, I need to go grab a shower so I can get ready." He paused. "Any idea what Zack has planned for Maya tonight?"

Woody paused again. "As of thirty minutes ago, nothing. He saw me giving Addison the roses and asked why I was doing that. When I reminded him it was Valentine's Day, he went white as a ghost and quickly ran away."

Cody winced. "Ouch. Well, he's the master of pulling something together at the last minute."

At a quarter after seven, Cody checked himself in the mirror. He had gone with black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white button up shirt, and a red sweater over top. His tie was one that Bailey had bought for him – a black one covered with red and white hearts. Cody nodded thinking he looked alright, and he hoped Bailey thought so too. He rechecked his to do list, and he had checked off everything. Smiling, he grabbed Bailey's present, slipped it into his pocket, and grabbed the box laying on his desk. He wished Woody good luck before heading out the door.

Back in her cabin, Bailey was finishing applying her makeup and checking herself out in the mirror. She hoped Cody liked the dress she had chosen – a red velvet dress that was knee length and sleeveless. To match it, she had on a pair of red heels and the watch Cody had bought for her 16th birthday. Deciding she looked okay, she turned to London.

"What do you think?"

London paused. "Not my style, but for you, its an improvement."

Bailey smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She then walked over to her flowers and leaned in to smell them again. She sighed in contentment and heard a knock at the cabin door. Bailey walked over to open it and found Cody standing there.

Both looked the other up and down, and both definitely liked what they saw.

"Wow...Bails...You are gorgeous!"

Bailey smiled. "Thank you. Looking rather handsome yourself tonight."

Cody smiled back. "Thank you. This is for you..." Cody handed a box to her. Bailey kissed his cheek and took the box inside. She opened it and was surprised with that she saw. It was a chocolate heart like one they had made at the chocolate factory. And written on it were the words 'Bailey, I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Happy Valentine's Day. Cody.' Bailey smiled and looked up at Cody.

"How did you get this? We're on the opposite side of the world as Belgium."

Cody smiled. "I ordered it two weeks ago. I was getting kind of worried it wouldn't arrive in time, but it got here yesterday."

Bailey leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you, Sweetie. I love it. And I love you too. Always have and always will."

Cody held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Bailey turned to London. "I think we're heading out, London. Do you have plans for tonight?"

London smiled. "Yeah, I do. Todd's picking me up at nine."

Bailey was confused. "Todd?"

Cody paused. "Todd St. Mark?"

London nodded. "Yeah, him."

Cody frowned. "He's coming alone, right?"

London laughed. "I think so. He promised me no Ilsa..."

Cody sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Bailey looked at Cody in confusion. "Who is Ilsa?"

Cody smiled. "I'll tell you later. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." Cody glanced down and saw one of London's gold bars on the floor. He picked it up with ease and placed it on the desk. "You don't want to lose that, London."

Bailey and London looked at each other in confusion. Both of them were remembering Cody having trouble picking one up at Christmas. London gave Bailey a questioning look, and all Bailey could do was shrug her shoulders.

Cody turned back to Bailey. "Now, my dear, we have a Valentine's Day to celebrate."

Bailey smiled. "We sure do."

Cody and Bailey walked out, and Cody lead her to the nicest restaurant on the ship. When they arrived, Bailey was surprised.

"Cody! How did you get reservations here? I've heard its been booked tonight for months."

Cody smiled. "I called in a few favors..."

Bailey turned to him. "And just how did you do that?"

"I did some bartering with Mr. Moseby."

"And just what did you barter with?"

Cody teased her. "Our first born child. I promised him we wouldn't send him or her to this ship..."

Bailey laughed. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"I helped him cook a romantic dinner for Miss Tutweiler. In exchange, he got me a reservation here and something else."

"What's the something else?"

Cody grinned. "You'll see later."

They walked up to the maitre'd, who quickly showed them to their table. Cody pulled out Bailey's seat for her before sitting across from her.

"Cody, are you sure you can afford this place?"

Cody looked around and leaned in closer to her. "Don't tell anyone, but I got another royalties check last week. So, order whatever you want."

Bailey smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Tonight is about me showering you with affection and showing you how much you mean to me."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you know I don't need grand gestures."

"I know, but you do deserve the best."

Bailey reached over to take his hand. "I've already got that."

Cody smiled back at her. "I know that feeling."

Bailey was about to say something back when they sensed they weren't alone. Both looked up and saw Zack and Maya standing there.

Maya smiled at them. "Hey you two. Happy Valentine's Day."

Bailey smiled back. "You two as well."

Cody just gave his brother a look.

Zack leaned down and whispered. "If anyone asks, we're Dr. and Mrs. Rosenberg."

Cody just shook his head.

Zack spoke up. "Well, we need to be getting to our table."

They walked off and Bailey turned back to Cody. "Do I even want to know?"

Cody sighed. "If anyone asks, they're Dr. and Mrs. Rosenberg."

Bailey began laughing. "You're joking, right?"

Cody shook his head. "Afraid not."

"But why would..." She paused. "Zack forgot."

"Seem that way."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm glad we got here first or else he might have tried to steal our reservation."

Cody nodded. "Kind of like how he tried to swindle that necklace from your grandmother."

"Don't remind me. I had to convince Grammy that you two were nothing alike."

Cody smiled. "I've been trying to convince people of that for years."

Bailey smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you are different. You are one of a kind and mine all mine."

"You go that right."

Dinner was wonderful, and after it was over, Cody and Bailey went for a walk around the ship enjoying the night and each other's company. Finally, they arrived at another part of the boat when Cody stopped them.

"You ready for the rest of your surprise?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course."

Cody lead her over to the door that lead to the stairs up to the crow's nest. He pulled out a key, unlocked the door and held the door open for Bailey.

She smiled. "And just how did you pull this off?"

Cody smiled back. "Its the other thing I got in return from Moseby."

Bailey laughed, and she grabbed Cody's hand and lead him up the spiral staircase up to the crow's nest. And when they got there, Bailey realized Cody had already been there to set somethings up. The first thing she saw was his telescope. Beyond that, she noticed a blanket spread out and small picnic basket.

Bailey couldn't hold back a big smile. "I can believe you did all of this..."

"Why not? You're worth it."

Bailey kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sweetie. I must say. You were right, this is out of this world."

Cody grinned. "Not yet its not. Come here." Cody led her over to the telescope. "Look and tell me what you see."

Bailey looked into the eye piece and turned back to Cody. "Its the Gemini constellation."

Cody nodded. "And of course you know who Gemini refers to."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, Castor and Pollux. They were twins, Castor was fathered by a mortal while Pollux was fathered by Zeus. When Castor was mortally wounded, Pollux begged Zeus to give Castor half of his immortality. After that, they spent half their time in Hades and the other half on Mount Olympus. And when they are on Mount Olympus, they are in the sky for everyone to see."

Cody smiled. "Exactly. Like Castor and Pollux, I am a twin myself. And like Castor, I am a mere mortal. But unlike Castor, I didn't get my immortality from my brother. Rather, I get it from you. You are the one who makes me feel like I can do anything in this world."

Bailey smiled back. "You do the same for me."

Cody grinned and walked over to the telescope. He looked into the eye piece and zoomed in on something. He turned back to Bailey. "Look again and tell me what you see."

Bailey looked, but was confused. "I just see a star."

"Not just any star...Your star."

Bailey just looked at him. "My star?"

Cody smiled and reached down to pick up a rolled up document. He unrolled it, and handed it to Bailey. "Yes. Your star. Now, according to the International Star Registry, that star is now known as The Heart of Bailey."

Bailey took the document and read it and then looked back at Cody. "You named a star for me?"

Cody nodded. "I sure did." He grinned again. "Look again and zoom out some. Tell me where you see the star to be located."

Bailey did what he asked. She gasped and looked up at Cody. "Its right in the middle of Castor. Right where..."

"His heart should be. That's why I chose that one for you. From now on, it will forever known that the heart of the mortal twin is The Heart of Bailey. Just like you are my heart."

Bailey smiled and felt tears beginning to form. "I can't believe you did that. I will never forget this for as long as I live."

This time, Cody leaned down and kissed her. "Now, was that out of this world enough for you?"

Bailey kept smiling. "You bet it is. Even more so is how romantic my feller is. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey. Now, your surprise isn't quite over yet. I have something else for you too." And with that, Cody pulled out a long slender velvet case from his pocket. "This is for you."

Bailey took it and opened it. And again she gasped with what she found. It was a silver heart shaped locket. "Oh my gosh!"

Cody smiled. "Open it and then read the inscription on the back."

Bailey opened it and smiled again. One side was a picture of them taken on their first date at the Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii. On the other side was a picture taken of them on the Pickett farm in Kettlecorn. She turned it over and read the inscription. _Bailey, You have always had my heart, and you always will. I love you. Cody._

Bailey just looked up at Cody. "Have I mentioned yet how much I love you?"

Cody just smiled again. "I believe you have. May I?"

Bailey smiled. "Please do."

Cody helped fasten the locket around Bailey's neck. "Now, while the Heart of Bailey will always be in Castor's heart, you will now have mine close to yours."

"I have something for you too." Bailey opened her purse, and she pulled out a small box. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Cody opened the box, and inside he found an antique pocket watch. "Wow..."

"It belonged to my grandfather. Grammy told me I should give it to you." Bailey smiled. "Grammy was quite taken with you. She said I had done very well for myself."

Cody was taken aback. "Your grandfather's watch? I don't know what to say. Bails, I will cherish this forever."

"Grammy said it was obvious to her that you would be a part of the family someday. She said this was a small welcome to it."

Cody smiled. "An invitation I gladly accept. I love you, Bailey."

"I love you too." She grinned. "Any more surprises?"

Cody nodded. "I have some chocolate dipped strawberries. I was thinking we could have dessert while we looked up at the stars."

"Sounds perfect."

An hour later, both were lying back on the blanket, holding hands, looking up at the sky above them. They were out of strawberries as they had fed them all to each other. Bailey sighed in contentment as she slid her head on to Cody's shoulder.

"Thank you for such a wonderful Valentine's Day, Cody."

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did, Sweetie. It was perfect."

Cody smiled. "I spent it with you. It was always going to be perfect to me."

Bailey smiled too. "I do have one question though."

"Anything."

"How long have you been working out?"

Cody frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Bailey turned to face him and propped herself up on her elbow. "Come on, Cody. I know."

Cody sighed. "Did Woody tell you? The only ones who knew were he and Kirby."

Bailey smiled. "Nope. I figured it out when you picked up London's gold bar effortlessly. At Christmas, you couldn't do that."

Cody paused and nodded. "Yeah. Kirby's been training me in exchange for me doing his taxes again this year."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I figured it would make things easier for you."

Bailey was curious. "Easier how?"

"Well, if I was stronger, and if I learned more about farming and about tools, I thought it might make your Dad like me more. I know he said he did before we left. But I didn't want him to change his mind."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that, but it wouldn't matter to me if he did. I love you, Cody. That's all that matters to me."

Cody propped himself up on his elbow to look Bailey eye to eye. "It matters to me. I know it would be easier on you if he did like me." He smiled at her. "Besides, one day I'm going to ask him for his blessing. I figured it would be easier to get if he approved of me."

Bailey smiled at him again. "Cody, I love that you are willing to do all of this. But remember, I love you just the way you are. And Daddy knows I love you and that you love me. I think that's what will be important to him."

Cody took Bailey's hand and kissed. "And I do you now. I love you so much."

"I know you do."

"No matter what, I could never stop. Part of me knew it would be easier for me if I could, but my heart would never let me. And I'm glad it didn't. Because, Bailey, I've never been happier in my life than when I'm with you. And its a feeling I never want to risk losing ever again. I know now I can't live without you."

Bailey brought Cody's hand up and kissed it too. "I know what you mean. My pain and my stubbornness wouldn't let me listen to my heart either. But the entire time, I felt like half of me was missing, and I felt so lost without it. Cody, you are that other half of me. And I never want to risk losing it ever again either. I can't live without you either."

Cody smiled at her. "You never will. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Bailey smiled back. "Nor if I have anything to say about it either."

Both leaned in and kissed each other. And when they finally pulled back, both just looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Well, they did until their heard the ship's intercom.

"Will Dr. Rosenberg please report to the skydeck! We have a medical emergency!"

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other.

"He wouldn't, would he?"

Cody sighed. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"What do we do?"

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. "Do about what?"

Bailey giggled. "I forgot."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bailey."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cody."

And with that, they leaned in for another passionate kiss.

_The End._

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope I gave a sample glance of what our favorite couple's day was like.**_  
_


End file.
